<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uhh idk tombur smut lol!!#!#? by tommyingot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289036">uhh idk tombur smut lol!!#!#?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot'>tommyingot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, i haven't written in several weeks i apologize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment was heated, and his judgement was clouded by the warmth spreading out throughout his body.</p><p>He didn't /plan/ it to go this way, but it's how it happened, maybe it was destiny.</p><p> </p><p>And Wilbur's too out of mind to notice Tommy asking him to /not/ do that, /don't/ touch me there.</p><p>I don't like this please stop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uhh idk tombur smut lol!!#!#?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey lol it's 1 am and j decided to write so this is rlly bad but i haven't written in a hot minute so take it.</p><p>as per usual, my twitter is @tommyingot although im incredibly inactive but I'll get there someday.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment was heated, and his judgement was clouded by the warmth spreading out throughout his body.</p><p>He didn't /plan/ it to go this way, but it's how it happened, maybe it was destiny.</p><p> </p><p>And Wilbur's too out of mind to notice Tommy asking him to /not/ do that, /don't/ touch me there.</p><p>I don't like this please stop.</p><p>But despite Tommy's efforts, Wilbur plowed on, roughly kissing him. His tongue was delved into the younger boy's mouth, disregarding the pleas to stop, and instead whisking the words out of his mouth. </p><p>So maybe he was a little bit past tipsy, but that can't hurt anyone..right? Perhaps it was too late to say that as he takes no notice of anything but his dick.</p><p>Wilbur nips at Tommy's neck, sucking on the warm skin. The blonde yelped as Wilbur bit a tad bit too hard, drawing blood to the surface of his neck.</p><p>The metallic taste only dragged him along this path of ignorance, getting hungrier for his prized possession.</p><p>Why /wouldn't/ Tommy want this? </p><p>The brunette pulled back, huffing quietly as he shrugged his own jeans off, dismissing them to the side aimlessly.</p><p>Wilbur's dick sprung into the warm air, relishing in the newfound freedom. It was like relieving yourself of several pounds of weight on your back but oh so much better.</p><p>Or at least that's how it feels when your brain is intoxicated, /and/ in lower regions than it should be.</p><p>His body was starved of any attention whatsoever, and Tommy was perfect to feed him. Wilbur grabbed the teen's thighs, picking him up and placing him onto his knees. He sat in front of him, though in a higher stance than the other since he was boosted by the bed he was sat on.</p><p>He yanked Tommy's head back with his blonde strands, forcing him to look dead into his eyes. "show me you love me Toms." He said in a somewhat calm manner, although to Tommy it came across as a threat.</p><p>What would happen if he didn't?</p><p>Tommy gulped, not wanting to find out. So he nodded, he submitted as his eyes glazed over with a fresh wave of tears.</p><p>Wilbur gave a nod towards his painful erection, insisting it happens now.</p><p>And the kid obliged, hesitantly leaning forward slightly and licking at the tip carefully. It was a ghost like touch, barely noticeable.</p><p>Wilbur needs more.</p><p>"Open your mouth bubs." He ordered, snatching the hair back into his hands and guiding Tommy's head.</p><p>When Tommy did so, he forced his head down, instantly taking in about half of his dick with a choke.</p><p>Wilbur moaned, it felt like electricity just shot through his dick, which— well it would be concerning in any other situation that wasn't sexual but it's not like that. He hasn't felt this in so, so long and he relished in the sensation engulfing his cock. </p><p>Tommy gagged, not expecting the sudden intrusion to his mouth. He could already feel the strain and burn arising in his throat as Wilbur pushed into the hilt. He was big, and it didn't help that he was inexperienced.</p><p>"Mmph-!" He tried to protest, though it could be confused with a moan or just a sound of surprise.</p><p>Wilbur threw his head back, dragging the boys head up and down into a steady pace. Tommy's throat was tight against his dick, and it made everything that bit better. He could feel the boy struggling to hold his cock in his mouth, which he expected, though he didn't expect it to feel so good.</p><p>This was a guilty pleasure, Wilbur had /some/ common sense in him that knew this was horrible. /He/ was horrible, but no one would find out and it'd stay between them. He knows Tommy wouldn't spill.</p><p>He moaned, bucking up more into the heat. Looking down at Tommy. The sight was beautiful, Wilbur wanted to see the teen's face covered in cum and tears. He looks so pretty when he cries.</p><p>"Mmh- God Tommy you feel so good.." He grunted as his dick thrusted shallowly into his mouth. The sight was stunning and he'd picture this whenever he needed to jack off. It was glued to his brain, the darker regions of course. Wilbur had dreamt of this since day one.</p><p>Tommy choked, and gagged and cried. It was painful having so much in such a small area. It stretched his jaw to a painful extent just so he could accommodate Wilburs dick. The slurping noises Tommy made filled Wilburs ears to the brim as he savoured the sounds</p><p>Soon enough the pace of Wilburs thrusts picked up, until he was completely throat fucking the blonde. Fucking his mouth and throat raw, until he couldn't utter a word of this. The pleasure soared over him, landing into a coil in his nether regions. It reeled in, tightening until it snapped.</p><p>Wilbur came down Tommy's throat, making him swallow each and every drop until he pulled his limp dick out.</p><p>He groaned as his dick twitched, Wilbur /would/ go for round two but the bliss that washed over him knocked sense into his mind. It brought him to the not-so-nice reality he'd just created.</p><p>Tommy had drool, and tears covering his face, his lips and eyes were puffy and red. He was rubbing at his used throat. Tommy's eyes sparkled with tears, glistening in the low light of the room that they sat in. Tommy wasn't angry at Wilbur— merely upset, he was drunk after all, and he shouldn't have pissed him off. Perhaps this is what he needed to get put in his place. </p><p>That's what he tells himself, that's all he needs to think. And if Tommy dares to mutter a word about it to bring Wilbur down, he's going down with him. Neither of them are coming out of it with a happy ending.</p><p>Though that shouldn't be a problem, not when Tommy looks up to him like he does. Even after this, he can still talk and be with Wilbur. </p><p>The event got drowned by everything else, and thank god.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>